Darkening Worlds
by TintinT.T
Summary: The leaders of planet Mercury have been consumed with greed and murder, and are on a mission to annihilate each and every planet until they have claimed the entire universe. Will Fatima and Freda, the two protagonists, along with the assistance of others they come across, be able to save planet Earth from becoming the next victims by the hands of the Mercurians?
1. Prologue (Fatima)

_**Prologue**_

May 16, 1988

War has erupted on our populated planet. The invasion of the Mercurians is completely unexpected. We are terribly outnumbered and unprepared. One slash and it is all over. I watch in horror as one by one, our courageous allies fall to their doom, with sad smiles on their faces, not regretting that they managed to put up a fight. Their bright red blood and gore is splattered everywhere on the solid rocky ground and thin walls. I am staring at the gruesome scenes, paralyzed and stationary. I cannot move an inch, even if I try with a hundred percent of my strength. In the distance, I catch the sight of my parents, screaming for me to run away, before they are taken away and slaughtered, their blood spraying onto my newly-bought jacket.

The Mercurian men move onto me, but I am suddenly dragged away by an attractive male teenager. He smiles a soft gentle smile and tells his comrades something I can't interpret. They nod in agreement and I am flipped onto his muscular back. I don't understand what is happening. Why is this guy allowing me to survive a few seconds more than my other precious town-friends? Is he somewhat torturing me, forcing my innocent eyes to stare at the horrifying visions of the fallen? He cautiously runs with steady feet while explaining to each Mercurian we come across something in some sort of unfamiliar language- similar to before. I look to my left and see children running for their lives, shouting and screeching. I feel sympathetic for them, but I should be feeling more sympathetic towards myself. This guy is just making me suffer. I'm in a much more severe state than they are. My brain switches on and I attempt to jump off him but his hands are gripped tightly on my back and I can't move out of his grasp.

"Don't even try. Just let me guide you," he says. He can speak Venusian language. Impressive-but it's not a time to be impressed. I reply with frustration,

"Let me go! I want to die!" With one more breathtaking push, I am removed from his body. I applaud myself in triumph.

"I have no choice then," he says melancholy. I glare at him and can't comprehend what he is trying to say, but before I can reply, I am knocked unconscious and my mind drifts off into another world, praying that this was all just a dreadful nightmare. But a part of me knows the reality.


	2. Chapter 1 (Fatima)

**CHAPTER 1**

"Mum! Dad! Charlie!" My head jerks up, lungs pumping with the sound of my heartbeat driving rapidly. I touch my hands, feet and nose. They are all intact-I am still alive. A part of me is disappointed that I am not dead along with the others, but another part of me is 'joyful' although I should feel guilty because I was probably the only Venusian who survived in the war.

I inspect my surroundings and see that I am in an unusual bedroom about two metres in width, three metres in length and four metres in height giving a volume of twenty four cubic metres [I'm a nerd] with a single bed which has ponies all over the blanket and mattress. The walls are painted pink and there is a single cupboard which has picture of a girl called 'Dora, the Explorer.' This room makes me feel so 'girly' and 'childish.' I'm a fourteen year old girl named Fatima and my nickname is 'Fati' which I completely loathe. I was constantly bullied and teased at school because of the 'name' which led to five school transitions in the nine years of my schooling life.

I walk out the door hesitantly and down the corridor, assuming we're still in Venus apart from the 'Dora' girl and gasp at the sight of the brown-haired boy who had kidnapped and knocked me unconscious.

"YOU!" I point towards him and rage engulfs my body. He stares at me as if I'm some sort of crazy-maniac girl and laughs. His hair is in a side-fringe up to neck height and I blush at the thought that comes to mind. He's hot. Not just ordinarily 'hot.' Sexy. I blush fiercely and ask,

"Why did you bring me here? Why not just let me die in beautiful peace?! I feel like a traitor, the only one Venusian who survived this random war. Do you know how much your people have had on me? A massive impact, that's for sure. You and your stupid little sh-" He cuts me off and says,

"Shut up already. You talk too much. Didn't expect a pretty girl like you to be so aggressive and annoying." The words are like an axe through my head.

"Oh my god! You are so going to pay for this!" I charge towards him like a tiny bull, but with swift movement, he evades my strike elegantly. Not giving up yet, I aim for him once more, but the result is shockingly the same. I hesitate and throw my hands in the air in defeat.

"Stupid sick bastard," I mumble towards myself.

"You think I don't have good hearing?" he asks, close to laughter.

"Oh, my, god. Stop embarrassing me already! Don't you think I've had enough?" My lungs are inflating and deflating speedily, exhausted after only two 'three metre' runs. I feel like an unfit, inactive sloth. I haven't been exercising regularly, which probably proves why my movements are lacking. I also have the nickname 'Aggro Slowpoke Girl' because of my aggressive behaviour and being the slowest runner in class at my school.

"Okay, I'll stop. I just like teasing girls, that's all. You know, how girls always talk about me about my looks and then I find it annoying and tease them in revenge. You know…"

I stare at him with eyes wide open. He doesn't like being called attractive? That's odd. Usually all the good-looking boys are always boasting at school. Ten boys had asked me out at school, but I rejected them all. Maybe he could be different. I wonder.

"So, what's your name and explain where we are. This doesn't look like Venus."

"Right, my name is Christiano. Christiano Orcardy to be precise. We are currently on planet Earth, a planet with over 70 percent of it made of water. For some peculiar reason, we can survive on Earth even despite its weather being dramatically colder than Venus and Mercury. By the way, if you were wondering why I saved you, it's because your special and I don't think you know it yourself. Anyway-" I cut him off there and look into his brown, glimmering eyes.

"I'm special…Laugh out loud? What the hell are you talking about? I'm just a random girl who is regularly bullied at school but despite that has been asked on a date ten times or so now."

"And you rejected them all?"

"Correct."

"Okay, I'll explain in detail about the war. Our country Mercury has always strived for power and the leaders had always had meetings on which planet to invade first. Since I was one of the important people, I had to listen to what our leaders had to say. They were planning on declaring war on Mars first, but it would have been too cold for us there so they adjusted to Venus, the closest planet to ours. Venus is hotter than Mercury, but we can manage it due to our protective armour our people have created. They plan on striking Earth next, I'm pretty sure, but it will take time. I'm here with you because I hate war and I personally don't agree with 'power.' I don't see what power will achieve. It will only bring misery and pain towards the victims. It's just plain stupid and worthless, but Mercurians don't seem to understand. If I were to open up about my opinion about this war during the meetings, I would have definitely been put into a gaol cell. Even my parents would agree with the sentence. They never cared about me, specifically my father. In return, I'm going to try and put a stop to them, as I am Prince of Mercury, and I plan to do so."

His words are so passionate and convincing, that it automatically makes you want to have faith in him. He's like a knight in shining armour. He would be an amazing role model. My feelings for him have instantly changed and I have to admit, I really do admire him.

"So… I was wondering what your name is."

"It's-" but before I can fully answer, the ground begins shaking vigorously.

"Holy shit! What the hell!" I scream in fear and lose my footing. I tumble over and begin rolling and rolling and just when I think I am never going to stop rolling; a firm hand reaches out and grabs me by the end of my shirt. It's Christiano, Prince Charming. I gaze into his eyes and try to say my thanks, but just when he is about to lift me up, another tremor explodes from the ground and Christiano loses his footing. He topples over and lands right on top of me and our lips miraculously touch. I am lost for words. I feel as if I am in my own imaginary world. His breath is warm and his lips are so delicate and soft.

Is this the feeling you get when you kiss a Venusian? I've already kissed Charlie; my previous boyfriend who I assume is dead. His head chopped off, stabbed in the heart, burned to death... I think of all the possibilities which could have led to his death but I snap myself awake and focus on the present. Christiano is kissing me like I'm the most important person he's ever met. His lips are so much stronger and more powerful then Charlie's' was, I have to admit. I want to stay in this position until the world ends, I keep thinking over and over again. Just when I think the ground will never stop shaking, the movement on the floor comes to a halt, and the earth stops in its track.


	3. Chapter 2 (Freda)

**CHAPTER 2**

I wake up, surprised there is no sound that can be heard in the air.  
"Princess Freda! You are awake! You have been unconscious for three whole days!" says a familiar, manly tone. I look to my right- my servant, Roy, sitting on a chair beside me, a look of concern visible on his face.

"Your brother, Christiano, has disappeared after the war. There has been rumour he took a Venusian girl somewhere, we have no idea. Our people had a run through the entire planet, but he was nowhere to be found on Venus. There were just dead Venusian and Mercurian bodies lying on the ground. Thankfully, he was not amongst the fallen, but this means he must have teleported somewhere. His teleportation powers have exceeded our expectations."

My face turns completely pale. I had already known that Christiano had the potential to teleport within a massive range but he told me to keep it a secret. He had also told me he was heading towards Earth sooner or later. This was probably why.

"But why would he want a Venusian girl. What selfish, arrogant behaviour!" I am still confused. What would he want with a Venusian girl and why just run off like that without a word?

"Bring me a dish of Locust with Grasshopper juice, and tell father to arrange a ship towards Earth. We're finding that troublemaker boy no matter what."

Visions of the fallen picture in my mind while I walk around my royal room. The horrifying scenes graffiti my eyes and I remember when I stabbed an innocent girl with my Surge Blade during the war, showing no sign of mercy. Well, best not to defy father's orders. Letting her survive would have resulted in disastrous consequences, even though I am his beloved daughter. I use my telekinetic powers to motion my blade which is sitting on top of my bed towards me. The face of the merciful girl appears in my eyes and the force of the telekinesis is interrupted. My blade falls towards the ground with a loud bang and I begin to shiver. Perhaps murdering this girl has cursed me for all eternity. Roy appears from the doorway and brings my dish and places it on my stone table.

"Thank you Roy, you may leave." With a bow, he leaves the room and closes the door behind him. I look at myself in the mirror. I am wearing the Warrior Princess' clothes, handed down from generation to generation, always to be worn by the Princess of Mercury. There are bloodstains on my clothes and it disgusts me so I change my clothes into a blue dress which mother had bought for me on my birthday when I turned eighteen. My appetite is extinct and I throw the plate of Locusts out the window with mighty force that its descent is not visible to the naked eye. The Princess of Mercury is always supposed to have extreme power that exceeds the Princes', but the Prince beats the Princess in everything else.

"Oh Christiano, what trouble have you gotten yourself into again. Lucky little brother," I say in midair, hands in my face. Christiano had always been a mischievous heartthrob. All the girls would fight over him during school, and I have to admit, I'm not exaggerating the word 'all.' He had the looks that were required for a Prince, but me, I wasn't born with the best looks. I inherited my 'average looking' father's looks, while Christiano inherited my beautiful mother's looks. Christiano had always complained to father and mother that he did not want to be the next King of Mercury, but father said that it was not his decision and it was the law, but I had argued on Christiano's side that he had his own will and rights, but I was later sent to my room for interfering with the conversation when I was told not to.

I think about if Christiano did not want the honour of being King, then would he just give the crown to its rightful owner, the first Queen, me? The thought of being Queen pleasures me, but if I were to be Queen, there would be no time to be lacking and lazy, which I had always been. I stroll out the door and reluctantly saunter around and around the stairs until I reach the bottom floor. The palace has three stories and is approximately five hundred metres squared. Adults are enjoying themselves at the Royal Café and bow down one by one as I walk past them. I nod nonchalantly to each one of them. Once I am outside in the open air, the boiled sun is as always, so close towards our planet that anyone would think you would be able to touch the sun by simply raising your hand into the air. Of course, since the sun is approximately fifty-eight million kilometres from here, it would be physically impossible.

I spot my father amongst the crowd of people and try to avoid him by putting on my circular yellow hat but he instantly finds me while I'm in the middle of putting it on.

"Dammit," I mutter. Father beckons for me to come, a devilish aura coming from him. It creeps me out. Unwillingly, I walk towards him, ignoring the greetings from the people. I gaze at him, and his face changes from an aggravation, to sadness.

"Freda, your mother is distraught that Christiano is missing, but that does not mean I want you to go looking for him. Roy mentioned to me that you had known all about Christiano's plans to head to Earth. Why did you not tell me this? I am your father; I am supposed to know all your secrets. All of this mayhem would have not been happening if you hadn't-"

"SHUT UP FATHER!" I roar with immense anger, like the sound of a golem screeching. I don't realise I had shouted at him so loudly that it even surprises me as well. Everyone turns their heads towards me and my father, but I pay no attention towards any of them except the man in his bright red robe. My eyes are burning with ferocity and annoyance.

"HOW DARE YOU TELL ME TO SHUT UP? DID YOU KNOW IT IS AGAINST THE LAW FOR THE PRINCESS TO DISOBEY THE KING?" His roar blows my hair back and before I can retaliate, his eyes glow and I know what that means, he is using telekinesis on me.

I try to deflect the sudden attack but it's helpless. The crowds of people watch on as father puts me 'high up in the sky,' my screaming blocked off by the excruciating pain I am receiving.

"Do you want me to kill you?" he asks with unforgiving eyes, "You know it's not against the law for a King to kill his own daughter." I gulp at the terrifying face. This man was the man who had raised me from when I was just a little harmless baby. Now I was looking at a hideous monster. How could a father kill his own daughter? That's just abominable.

"King Nottingle the VII killed his own daughter after she was spotted hanging out with a Venusian four hundred years ago. Everyone was blown away and she was later sentenced to death. And you know how she died?" My father affixes his eyes on me malignantly and I expect something horrible to come next.

"SHE WAS BEHEADED!" The crowd gasps at the new information they had discovered, and so do I.

"Go back to your bedroom and don't you dare come outside until your next mission little princess, or you know what the consequences will be." He releases the telekinetic force and I fall heavily onto the ground, grazes appearing on my knees and arms. With one more furious glance at my father, I stomp off back into the palace, desperate to find a way off this catastrophic planet.


	4. Chapter 3 (Fatima)

**CHAPTER 3**

He is still on top of me, not giving me a chance to escape from his deadly blazing touch. His breath is warm; it makes my body burn on the outside. He traces his fingers up my torso and I moan in pleasure. Our eyes meet once more, but more dominant than before that I cannot even blink. His eyes are like magnets-there is nothing that can resist it.

"Want to take it further?" he questions with a sly grin. My hormones shatter and I am instantly not in the mood for sex, not to mention he is just a guy I recently met. I'm not a slut [g]-I think… so I push him off and happily laugh.

"No, I'm too young for this stuff." A look of disappointment appears in his eyes, and I almost regret what I had just said.

"Fine," he says neutrally. He walks always melancholy, and takes a deep breath then walks out the door.

"Want to come outside and take a look at the view?" he asks reassuringly. I pull myself up and follow in his footsteps. I take a miniature peek outside the door and it is just…breathtaking.

"Wow." I cannot find the words to describe the extraordinary scenery.

"Earth is full of many different wonders, isn't it?" I nod affectionately and cling onto him. His body tenses and I can see the litres of sweat dripping leisurely down his neck.

"I don't know why I just suddenly... By the way, my name is Fatima." He doesn't look at me and just continues to leer at the view with the wind blowing his hair outwards. Reluctantly, he puts it back to the side and continues to stare into space.

"Do you miss your hometown? I mean, I do. I miss my family. I wish I knew where they were at the moment." He turns to look at me, studying my features. My face reddens and I feel exposed. He puts a hand against my chin and with a gentle voice he says,

"I'm sorry Fatima. I wish I could have saved all your people. They didn't deserve to die like this. I was just too volatile. Too weak and too useless. I should have stopped my people! I had read through all their strategies and I didn't bother interrupting or…" Tears well up in his eyes, and he bangs his fist onto the brown table beside us. It collapses in half, leaving splinters spraying the wooden floor.  
"It's okay. It wasn't your fault." But I know the words won't have any effect. I should probably just stay silent. I think about my family, their last words. I was the only child, so I never had any siblings around bossing me around or vice versa. I recall the looks on their faces-dismay and anxiety. I wish I could have done something to save them. They were my parents after all. I just knelt on the floor, hoping for a Mercurian to see the chance and murder me in cold blood. How worthless my life was. I didn't even put up a fight. Everyone who died deserved a second chance, other than 'innocent, crap' me.

"So…was…that... your first…kiss?" I ask out of the blue, part of me thinking that he is kissed all the girls in the world.

"In fact, it was. It felt great. Wait, it didn't feel great," my heart cracks a little-I thought it felt good, but he didn't feel the same.

"It felt like…. bliss..." My heart mends back to its original shape and the sweat that was running down my cheek dissipates into thin air. Like a gun shot through my brain, I remember the question that had been bothering me since the day I was rescued [two days ago I think].

"I hadn't thought of this before but… how exactly do you describe me as special?" Saying the question out loud feels me with pure relief.

"You're beautiful, humorous, lay-back, annoying… so many different aspects that I would want in a girlfriend." The blushing in my cheeks return and I can't help it. "And there's one more, super important aspect in your life I don't think you even know yourself." The thought of not knowing my entire self and this guy from a different planet knowing a secret part of my life is like a puzzle piece in an incomplete puzzle. The thought of it lingers in my brain and I'm lost for words.

"I...I...I need to go to my room." I run away hurriedly, not taking my eyes off the direction I'm running towards. Christiano doesn't stop me in my track and I feel quite grateful, and relieved. I open the door, slam it shut and collapse onto my bed, feeling sick in the stomach. Is Christiano a stalker? How exactly am I special? Should I bother asking? These questions stick into my head like two pieces of paper stuck together with super glue. I close my eyes and try to put my mind into other thoughts, but it just makes my headache worse. Suddenly, the prince is right in front of me and I nearly fall of the bed.

"You okay?" he asks softly, disquietude in his shiny eyes.

"How…how… " I don't understand how he just got here with the snap of the fingers.

"I have a power called 'teleportation.' I hope you know what that is. You do know, right?" I had always thought teleporting was science fiction and not possible. The science on Mercury was so much more advanced then Venus'.

"So do you want to know the secret to why you're special?" He sits on the bed and puts an arm towards me but with a quick reaction jerks his hand away.

"Nah, I think I'll leave it until I'm ready. So much is going on at the moment. I can't take in much anymore." He nods understandingly and with confidence, he crawls into my bed. I don't kick him out though; I give him permission with an allowing nod. He strokes my long brown hair for a while and after a while; he falls asleep, snoring quietly like a mouse. I turn towards him and when I have the courage, I study his gorgeous features. His eyelashes are straight, his nose is pointy, and his mouth is not too big or small. He's tanned… He's perfect. Prince is the right title to give him. I put my hand towards his face and abruptly a hand reaches out and grabs mine in mid-air.

"Nice try, Fatima." His grin is appealing and his smile is evil, but in a friendly manner.

"I thought you were asleep…" my words trail off, gradually becoming softer and softer.

"Really?" he smirks, "so gullible." The tone in his voice pisses me off. I jump off the bed and with my 'super' strength, I pick up and throw a 'Dora, the Explorer' doll at him. But it completely misses. How the hell did he anticipate my move so quickly? He teleports around the room in different spots that I can't even aim.

"Stand still, IDIOT! You Pussy- can't even fight me one on one, how 'sad.'" I emphasise the word 'sad' to boost my confidence and to reduce his confidence, but it is practically a joke compared to him. He laughs uncontrollably with his hands covering the tears appearing from his eyes. I find this is my opportunity to be triumphant. Without hesitation, I precisely aim the doll at him. With a flick of the arm, the doll goes hurling towards the vulnerable Prince. He doesn't even need to teleport to evade the attack; he just sidesteps with inhuman speed and the doll collapses towards the ground, not making contact with any physical object. Similar to the fight previously, he is victorious once more.

"I'll beat you eventually. Just wait you super powered freak!" He doesn't seem offended and before I know it, he's gone. Disappearing like that, how rude. Not to mention without a 'goodbye Fatima' or 'see yah later Fatima.'


End file.
